Dix mille livres de rente !
by Twinzie
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui peut consoler une mère telle que Mrs Bennett quand elle voit trois de ses filles marier ?


**Personnage **: Mrs Bennett centric

**Rating **: Général

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à Jane Austen (ça me change de JK Rowling )

**Note **: Premier essai sur ce fandom !

**Dix mille livres de rente ! **

Mrs Bennett était une femme légère dont les nerfs étaient connus de tous, surtout de son mari

Mrs Bennett était une femme légère dont les nerfs étaient connus de tous, surtout de son mari. Elle aimait montrer aux autres ce qu'elle possédait et critiquer ce que les autres avaient. Elle n'avait ni pudeur ni honte et n'avait jamais eu conscience que ses deux filles aînées avaient été non loin de finir vieilles filles à cause de ses manières.

Aussi lorsque sa cadette, Elizabeth, lui avait annoncé ses fiançailles avec Mr. Darcy de Pemberley, elle était d'abord restée coite mais se remettant bien vite, elle ne lui avait non pas fait part de sa joie ni souhaité un heureux mariage, mais elle s'était tout simplement exclamée :

- Miséricorde ! Bonté divine ! Peut-on s'imaginer chose pareille ? Mr. Darcy ! qui aurait pu le supposer ? Est-ce bien vrai ? O ma petite Lizzy, comme vous allez être riche et considérée ! Argent, bijoux, équipages, rien ne vous manquera ! Jane n'aura rien de comparable. Je suis tellement contente, tellement heureuse… Un homme si charmant ! si beau ! si grand ! Oh ! ma chère Lizzy, je n'ai qu'un regret, c'est d'avoir eu pour lui jusqu'à ce jour tant d'antipathie : j'espère qu'il ne s'en sera pas aperçu. Lizzy chérie ! Une maison à Londres ! Tout ce qui fait le charme de la vie ! Trois filles mariées ! dix milles livres de rente ! O mon Dieu, que vais-je devenir ? C'est à en perdre la tête… Mon enfant bien-aimée, je ne puis penser à autre chose. Dix mille livres de rente, et plus encore très probablement. Cela vaut un titre. Et la licence spéciale ! Il faut que vous soyez mariés par licence spéciale…

Et ainsi de suite. Lizzy fut heureuse d'être seule avec sa mère à ce moment-là car même en présence de ses sœurs, elle serait probablement morte de honte.

Tout ce discours laissait paraître qu'outre le bonheur de sa fille, à qui elle n'avait même pas demandé si elle était heureuse, Mrs. Bennett avait tout de suite eu à l'esprit les dix milles livres de rente de Mr. Darcy. Bien que cela soit une chose non négligeable pour la famille Bennett, Elizabeth avait envie de crier à sa mère qu'il n'aurait rien eu, elle l'aurait très certainement épousé.

Tout au long de ses fiançailles, qui furent assez courtes en vérité, Lizzy fut tiraillée par deux sentiments : la douleur de quitter son père qu'elle laissait entre les mains de son épouse et en compagnie de Mary et Kitty, et le soulagement de ne plus avoir à subir les mauvaises manières de sa mère qui ne se lassait pas de vanter les dix milles livres de rente de son futur gendre.

Néanmoins en bonne mère, Mrs. Bennett laissa échapper de nombreuses larmes lors du mariage de sa fille. Cependant, on ne saurait dire avec exactitude s'il s'agissait de larmes de bonheur de voir sa fille mariée ou de larmes de douleur de la voir les quitter ou encore de larmes d'émotions quand elle pensait aux dix milles livres de rente qui l'attendait. A ses côtés, Mr. Bennett était lui aussi, très ému même si tout le voisinage en connaissait la raison. Mr. Bennett n'avait en effet, jamais caché sa préférence pour sa cadette.

Mr. Bennett qui voyait le mouchoir de sa femme déjà mis à mal, sortit discrètement le sien et le lui passa.

- N'oubliez ma chère : dix milles livres de rente. Pensez-y, cela comblera votre cœur qui, j'en suis sûr, est empli de peine à l'idée de voir votre fille nous quitter et soulagera vos nerfs.

Il est bon de noter que cette réplique devint la favorite de Mr. Bennett lorsque son épouse évoquait ses nerfs et sa tristesse, ce qui arrivait très fréquemment.

**FIN**

La réplique de Mrs. Bennett est entièrement extraite de _Orgueil et Préjugés_ de Jane Austen aux éditions 10/18, Paris, 1982.


End file.
